deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bayonetta
Bayonetta is the main protagonist of the eponymous video game series. She is planned to appear in a future episode of Death Battle against an unknown opponent who will be revealed tomorrow. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Bayonetta vs. Dante *Bayonetta vs. Death the Kid *Bayonetta vs Gruntilda *Bayonetta vs Homura Akemi *Bayonetta VS Raven *Bayonetta vs Spawn *Bayonetta vs Ursula (Complete) *Bayonetta vs. Vash the Stampede *Diamond "A" vs Bayonetta *Kratos vs Bayonetta *Lightning vs Bayonetta *Bayonetta vs. The Wicked Witch of the West *Morrigan Aensland vs. Bayonetta *Samus Aran vs Bayonetta *Super Smash Bros. DLC Battle Royale *Doctor Doom VS Bayonetta *Bayonetta vs Kurohime Possible Opponent *Alucard (Hellsing) *Asura (Asura's Wrath) *Doctor Strange (Marvel) *Hellboy (Dark Horse Comics) *Madoka Kaname (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) *Medusa (Marvel Comics) *Medusa (Kid Icarus) *Millia Rage (Guilty Gear) *Palutena (Kid Icarus) History Bayonetta was born in Vigrid from the forbidden union of a Lumen Sage called Father Balder and an Umbran Witch called Rosa: the Witch was imprisoned and the Sage exiled from his clan. Bayonetta's birth caused a rift between the formally peaceful clans and eventually led to them engaging in a war. Bayonetta became a black sheep among the Umbran Witches, and during the war, Jeanne, a former childhood friend and rival, seals her away from the world while wiping her memory to protect her from those who would exploit her. For the next five hundred years, she is sealed in a coffin at the bottom of a lake. She is later rescued, at Father Balder's instructions. She goes in search of her forgotten past, heading for her old home of Vigrid, and fighting the angelic forces of Paradiso on the way. Death Battle Info As a combo fighter with superhuman speed and agility, her combat skills being brutal and graceful in landing multiple hits on an opponent with her Bullet Arms fighting style. She also possesses immense superhuman strength and endurance along with her skills is an Umbra Witch. * Bullet Arms: Uses her four guns in punching or kicking attacks. ** Bullet Climax: ** Heel Slide: ** AfterBurner Kick: Aerial version of Heel Slide. * Wicked Weaves: Uses her hair to summon the limbs of Madama Butterfly. ** Witch Twist * Witch Time: An ancient art used by powerful Umbra Witches to slow down time to a fraction of its normal pace. This allows the user to bypass their opponent's defenses and execute combinations of attacks and other feats that would otherwise be impossible. Repeated use lessens it potency. * Bat Within: Turns into a flock of bats to avoid attacks. * Infernal Climax: Uses Witch Time before summoning the demon Gomorrah who lunges at an opponent. * Umbran Climax: Uses Witch Time before summoning Madama Butterfly at finish off an opponent. Gear * Love is Blue: Bayonetta's blue guns. * Scaraborough Fair: Bayonetta's original set of red guns Gallery Bayonetta-character.png|Bayonetta's character design in Bayonetta. Wiiu bayonetta2 char00psza.png|Bayonetta's character design in'' Bayonetta 2''. Category:Female Category:Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Bayonetta Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Mascots Category:Hunters Category:Combatants with one or more family members Category:Returning Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Sega Characters Category:Summoners Category:Shapeshifters Category:Darkness Users Category:Super Smash Bros Characters